A Structured organic film (SOF) is a covalent organic framework (COF) that is a film at a macroscopic level. SOFs are fundamentally different than COFs because the SOF can be for instance orders of magnitude larger in coverage than a microscopic level COF network. SOFs may be coated by a variety of solvent-based processing methods to prepare supported and free-standing films. The methods disclosed in the above applications are suitable for preparing SOFs with larger general features.
The methods of the present disclosure allow for precisely placing SOF(s) micro-features. The methods of the present disclosure may be employed to produce SOFs in predetermined in spatial configurations such that the SOF maintains desirable physical and chemical properties of SOFs with larger general features and may also include a further functionality through a specific spatial configuration of surface SOF micro-features, which may be regularly spaced. Such SOF micro-features and surface patterned SOFs with a further functionality may be prepared by the methods of the present disclosure including for example an inkjet method.
For example, the methods of the present disclosure may be employed to produce SOF micro-features that may be attached and/or bonded (such as by covalent bonds) into structures with specific, tunable properties. Such SOF micro-features may be deposited by ink jet methods on a substrate in spatial arrangements or patterns that can provide a further functionality to the substrate.